1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a method of erasing a nonvolatile memory device including charge trap devices.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device may be classified into either a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device. The volatile memory device loses data stored therein when power is cut off, and the nonvolatile memory device maintains data stored therein even through power is cut off. The nonvolatile memory device includes various types of memory cells.
The nonvolatile memory device may be implemented as a flash memory device, a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) using a ferroelectric capacitor, a magnetic RAM (MRAM) using a tunneling magneto-resistive (TMR) layer, a phase change memory device using chalcogenide alloys, a resistive memory RAM (ReRAM) using transition metal oxide and the like, depending on the structure of the memory cells.
It would be advantageous to have improved semiconductor memory devices with an improved reliability.